Autumn: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Years later, Kiba and Hinata have fallen in love. As Kiba prepares to leave Konoha on a six month-long duty, Hinata must decide if she extends the Hyuga clan with another relative, or be with the one she loves for the price of her family abandoning her.


**Autumn: KibaHina One-Shot**

* * *

There was a tension in the autumn breeze as it blew past my nose. I could smell the fears it carried; the hesitations and unspoken words that yearned to roll off of her sweet tongue. But I stood. I stood before her, her father, and her cousin. My mother was behind me with her wolf and my dog. I knew I had to go. We had to part from each other for what was in reality a short period of time, but in my heart felt like an eternity. I didn't want to leave this way. I wanted to leave alone, with only my love and I there, standing under the village gates this evening, beneath the orange and pink-painted skies. I wanted to say goodbye to her in a way that I would have if we were both by ourselves, unaccompanied by the heavy strains of her clan being there with its unseen yet palpable restraints. But I couldn't. I had to say a simple goodbye and hope that it'd be enough to satisfy for six months…Though, deep down, I knew it wouldn't last for a mere second. I knew as soon as I'd turn my back on her I'd have to bite my lip and swallow every emotion that tried to force it's way out in the form of love-confessions. I had to hold it all in…Right in front of her. I had to pray that we could communicate in a manner were words weren't needed.

"Well, Hiashi…I hope that things go well under your watch. You know that Kiba and I'll keep our eyes peeled in the Lightning Country while we're there."

"I know. Neji and I will do our best too…Hinata will help as well. She'll try."

I held my breath at her name.

"Y-yes, father."

But I dug my nails into the palms of my hand when I heard her voice. I didn't even dare to look at her. I didn't want her to see my eyes right now, the way they were and the way they were about to worsen. I could tell hers were already there by the salty scent in the air around us.

"Have Kakashi and Sakura already departed to Suna?"

"Yes. Is Sasuke meeting up with them, or-"

"No no, he's by himself this time. Tsunade-Sama decided to have him and Naruto split ways to travel faster and catch up with the enemy. They're strong enough to go on their own."

"Ah. I see. Good luck in the Lightning Country, then, Tsume. You too, Kiba."

I barely nodded my head. I refused to lift it because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to resist from looking at his daughter.

"Kiba, let's go. The faster the better."

"…Right."

I guess we weren't even going to say goodbye. The pain might have been too much for her to bare; I didn't want to make it worse, even if it hurt me more this way to just leave without a farewell.

"W-wait-…!"

I froze upon hearing that quiet yet eager plea. It was enough to paralyze my entire body and at the same time render me weak. I tried my best to keep my composure once I finally looked at her face, seeing the redness behind the pale lilac of her eyes. It sent a torrent of pain through me.

"Kiba-Kun…U-um…Take care of yourself…I-I'll miss you when I- I mean! When the other jonin and I are working together…"

I kept staring at her lovely face; at that rosy-pink blush that would be the last I'd induce for a while. But her eyes kept bringing me back, like they were tying to hold mine in an eternal gaze. It was impossible to know where I was when we both looked at each other like that. I always felt so lost, and now, I didn't want to be found by anyone. Not even our families as they stood there with us, waiting. I just wanted to lose myself with her somewhere…Somewhere far away from here. I wanted to be in that place forevermore. Just us two. In our own little world where no one bounded us to their chains and we could take our own and bound ourselves to each other instead.

I took a shaky breath at the thought and didn't bother to wipe the single tear that streamed down my cheek. "I love you, Hinata…I love you."

"…I-I love you too…"

Her father flinched but my eyes remained focused on her, solely her. The rest of the world didn't matter. He could of beat me to the ground right then and there but it still didn't and wouldn't matter anymore. I'd never let it again.

"Hiashi-"

"Neji, don't-"

"Wait. We should be departing right now…Leave them here. They're not worth the fight. You've always said how Hinata is a failure as the heir of the Hyuga clan…We shouldn't even have her try to preserve it like the rest of us; she'll give birth to weak and useless children like herself, even if it were with the most powerful of our family."

I didn't need to look away from the beauty I was staring at to catch the wink her cousin gave me. The scent of his diversion blew past me like a wave of relief. He lied for me. He lied for her. He lied for _us_. I knew it hurt him to say such horrible things, but he knew it hurt her and I to be away from each other any longer. It was a small sacrifice he had to make for his blood. His blood that was twenty-two and old enough to make her own decisions no matter what anyone else told her, as long as her intruding father was out of the way. And I needn't worry about what my mother had to say about it. Her silent support for me was always present; only muted by the Hyuga clan. She still hadn't anything to say about it despite the sudden circumstances we were under now.

"You catch up. I'll take Kuromaru and Akamaru. But hurry, we have a job to do."

I _still_ kept my eyes on lock, even after my mother rushed to the forest at the back of me with our canines, and the two men left their precious heir behind. Nothing was enough to make me look away from her. The whole world could have came crashing down around us and I _still_ wouldn't have moved, because her face was the last thing I wanted to see before certain death.

"Well…Consider me disowned by my family, as of now."

There was a smile on her beautiful face as she spoke; it was a small one, full of grief, yet complete with a silent tranquility and joy as her tears started flowing.

"I don't think my father will even allow me back into our house for my things, but it's okay…I don't need to go there; I only want my clothes and pictures, which I know Neji-Nii-San will bring to me when he can…"

I slowly walked up to her as she did the same, and we held each other tightly. We sighed and just held on until our body heat was squeezed through to mingle between us.

"Kiba-Kun, I've been raising money earned from missions for the past couple of months, because of when this moment would finally happen…" She whispered against my chest. "Earlier today I checked and realized I had enough to rent a small place for myself. I knew I'd need one because I knew my father would leave me if I left my clan to be with you…But-…I want to be with you no matter what. That's why I told Neji-Nii-San before we came here to say something so terrible about me that it'd be enough for my father to give up on me forever. I was supposed to tell you I loved you, but I chickened out…If you didn't tell me first, I'm not sure I would have even uttered a word to go through with this plan…So, thank you. You've always done so much to break me out of my shell, but this time it was so much more than that…Thank you, Kiba-Kun…"

"You're welcome…I love you…I'm gonna miss you more than ever, even when I'll be calling you every day. I love you…I just love you so much."

"I love you so much too…"

I bent down and cupped her face, lifting it for her lips to reach mine. It was the only thing I needed. Her breath was enough to keep me alive and well.

"Wait wait," She giggled shyly, separating from me just as our kiss began to deepen. "We both need to go soon…Your mom is expecting you to catch up to her."

"She can wait a minute." I grinned. "Or a few, if she's really patient."

We continued kissing as the sun disappeared behind the mountain tops.

* * *

**AN: If you guys caught it, this is years later when they're 22 years old. By now, Sasuke was brought back to the village, and KibaHina somehow happened. Yeah. :D**


End file.
